1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual reality avatar traveling control system (herein after: vrat control system) and a virtual reality avatar traveling control method (herein after: vrat control method), and particularly relates to a vrat control system and a vrat control method that can decide a moving speed level or a moving direction via a plurality of moving regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vrat control system is very popular in recent years. A user can use the body motion thereof to control a role (an avatar) in a game via the vrat control system.
The conventional vrat control system always controls the “traveling” for the role in the game via following two methods: an operation simulating platform or a conventional game controller. The operation simulating platform, such as a treadmill-like apparatus, can support walking, running for multi directions and a direct up/down jumping, but cannot simulate some operations such as climbing or crawling. Additionally, the operation simulating platform may occupy too much space, and the user may use too much vigor to control the operation simulating platform. The conventional game controller, such as a joystick or a keyboard, cannot provide “total immersion” experience to the user.
Furthermore, no protection mechanism is provided for such technique, thus the user may be dangerous while playing the game. For example, if the user wears a head mount display to play the game, the user may walk to a dangerous place since the user cannot see the real environment surround him.